


Waking Up, No. 12

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up on Asgard, next to a certain God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up, No. 12

I didn’t open my eyes right away. Why would I? I was so comfy. My head was lying on Loki’s chest, my left hand curled onto his chest. I lay there, listening to his heart beat, letting my head rise and fall with each breath he took.

Eventually, though, my eyes fluttered open and I took in our room. I could just barely see out to the balcony of the palace at Asgard, the sunlight streaking into my eyes. I squinted and shifted, snuggling further up Loki’s chest to avoid the sunlight. Inter dimensional travel always screwed with my sense of time, and this was our first day. Loki’s arm shifted with me automatically, pulling me close once more.

“Good morning,” he murmured, voice still thick with sleep, and I twisted my head in time to watch Loki’s eyes flutter open and seek out mine. I smiled sleepily.

“Morning,” I hummed, voice waking up alongside the rest of me. Loki bent his head, kissing my forehead.

“And how are you feeling this morning?” he asked, stroking his hand up and down my upper arm absently.

“Mmmm,” I said, enjoying the touch and the relaxed nature of it all. If we were at home, I would already have been up exercising before I even thought to ask myself how I was. “Could be worse,” I said finally. “Could be _lots_ worse. You?”

“I find myself in much the same position,” Loki said drily, then, in that lightning-fast mode I still wasn’t used to, flipped us so he was hovering just barely above me.

I oofed and gasped at the the abrupt change, grinning up at my boyfriend.

“Well, aren’t we feisty this morning?” I asked, reaching up to tug lightly at a strand of hair that had escaped from Loki’s braid.

“There is a certain thrill to be had from having a partner in my childhood bed,” Loki said, eyes flashing in that way that made my stomach drop pleasantly. I just pulled Loki down for a real kiss.

Loki pulled away when I started to need oxygen - the first few times we’d properly kissed, I’d almost fainted, and not in the fun way.

“I cannot wait to show you my favourite parts of the palace,” he said, eyes sparkling down at me.

“I can’t wait to see them,” I replied, running my thumb along his cheekbone to his nose as my heart rate began to even out. Then I remembered. “But we’ve got breakfast with your family first.” I wasn’t particularly looking forward to that. Even with Jane there to pave the way for the Odinson brothers falling for Midgardians, I’d had the impression that Odin hadn’t liked me one little bit. And Frigga was so nice that I was certain she would have welcomed anyone with as much good grace.

Some of that must have shown on my face, as Loki brushed our noses together softly. “Do not worry,” he whispered. “If there is one out of the two of us my parents do not approve of, it is certainly not you.”

“Don’t be silly,” I said, shoving his chest gently so he rolled off me. I levered myself to sitting with a groan. “You know your mom loves you, right?”

“I am aware,” Loki drawled. “But for all the love I bear her, I think she would understand if we spent a lazy morning in bed.”

I turned and stuck out my tongue at Loki, who was still stretched out under the sheets as indolently as any Roman emperor. “Come on, sparky,” I said, pushing my half of the sheets aside and standing up. “Let’s go get food. The sooner we spend time with your folks, the sooner we can escape and do more exciting things.” Loki huffed.

“Why do you insist on being sensible?” he asked, materialising just behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

“Oh, I don’t know,” I replied absently, putting my hands over his and tilting my head to allow him better access to my neck. “But confess, you wouldn’t manage half so well without me.”

“I wouldn’t manage at all,” Loki said, and I chuckled. “Can we go back to bed now?”

“Breakfast first,” I said firmly, although I wanted nothing more than to dive back under the no-doubt still warm sheets.

“If you insist,” Loki grumbled, turning me around for a proper kiss.

When it ended, I poked his nose with a forefinger. “Now, dressed, young man,” I told him with a grin. “You promised me a tour of the palace, and I want to see it.”

“As my lady commands,” Loki grinned, and spun once, magically changing sleep pants for his usual Asgardian dress. I gave him the finger and went to my own bags to change the old-fashioned way.

Life with Loki was never dull.

**Author's Note:**

> Only Coulson left, folks!
> 
> Hope you like this oneshot, and if there's something you want to see me write, feel free to message me here, or on my tumblr (I'm stonegirl77 there too)
> 
> Happy Monday!


End file.
